Broken
by Marauders Gal
Summary: Ginny's worst fear was that Hermione and Harry hadn't visited the Burrow all Summer. That quickly changes when the person Ginny hoped never to see again breaks into her house with cruel intentions to harm her and her family.
1. Pain, Blood and Tears

Broken

Chapter 1 - Pain, Blood and Tears

Disclaimer - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay in her bed at the Burrow in a deep sleep. Almost a month of the Summer Holidays had passed already and neither Harry or Hermione had come around to visit. But she supposed it was different this time round.

Ginny was now in her sixth year, or would be when she got back to Hogwarts. Voldemort had been back in full power for two years now and the Ministry had lost many people to him and his Death Eaters. It was dangerous to leave your home alone, and doing so after dark was almost unthinkable nowadays. And Harry of all people was being forced to stay inside. So Ginny could hardly blame him or Hermione for not visiting. Still, she did get quite a bit bored in a house full of boys and her mother.

Ginny rolled over in her sleep, her subsconcious thoughts picking up a sound. She made a small sound which was quickly followed by a sharp creak. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she raised a hand push her hair out of her face when suddenly a pair of hands came out from beside her bed, one grabbing her raised hand and the other clasped roughly over her mouth.

Ginny let out a muffled scream, her eyes wildly looking into those of her attacker. She could not see his face, which was masked, or his body, which was clad in black. Ginny kicked out her legs and threw her arms up in a desperate attempt to get free. She brought her head up and rammed in fiercely into his.

She heard a cry of pain and the grip loosened on her arms and mouth. She stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor screaming. She clutched her now throbbing head and forced herself up off the ground. She staggered but made it to the door and threw herself out into the hallway, sprinting for the stairs.

"Mum, dad?! There's a Death E-"

Ginny stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Mum...?" Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen, held by a Death Eater at wand point. Her eyes searched the room. There was her father and her brothers, all seized by a Death Eater.

"_Ginevra_ ... " Said a voice from behind her. Ginny felt her blood run cold. She knew that voice too well. She span around and was immediately struck down with a stinging slap to her face. She fell back and landed at the foot of the stairs. Ginny heard her brothers in an uproar but her eyes and concentration were set on the boy in front of her.

"_Tom..." _She breathed. Tom's lips turned up into a smirk and his unusual silver-grey eyes bore into hers. Ginny was not sure how he did it ... how he managed to change into his former and _younger_ self. He was no ghost, no memory from a fifty-year-old diary. This was a Tom, the real Tom. In the flesh.

"I've waited a long time to see you again, Ginny," Tom said slowly walking down the stairs.

"Let them go, Tom," Ginny ordered, forcing calmness into her voice. Tom laughed a cold, high laugh.

"You call _that_ begging?" He sneered. "Ginny, My Dear, you're going to have to try a _lot_ harder than that."

"I am not _Your Dear_, you _beast!_" Ginny cried, and scrambled to her feet. She backed up until she hit the kitchen table and Tom was before her in a matter of seconds. Pressed up close to her, he grabbed a lock of her fiery red hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"Not yet."

Ginny flashed him a puzzled glance before pushing him off her, knocking over and chair in the process. By the time it had clattered to the floor, Ginny was on the other side of the table. Her brothers, father, and her mother and been moved into the living area, to Ginny's right. She looked over at them. The Death Eaters had thrown them onto the couch and the floor, and were now surrounding them in a semi-circle. Tom's creaking footsteps made her snap her head back towards him.

"Why did you come here, Tom? What do you want from us?" Ginny screamed, slowly edging around the table as Tom approached her.

"You'll find out, all in good time, _My Dear_." Tom emphasized the last two words. Ginny knew he was trying to goad her, to make her angry. The way his eyes flashed said it all. His eyes locked onto hers in a rather entrancing way, and Ginny found she could not break away her gaze. As he advanced towards her, she couldn't move. Her brain screamed at her legs to move, but they refused! Tom reached her and slid a finger down her cheek sending shivers up her spine.

"_You're mine," _He hissed in her ear, still not breaking contact. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath and finally managed to move, stumbling back into one of the support posts holding up the roof in her kitchen.

"Bring them in," Tom called out to his Death Eaters, not taking his eyes off Ginny. One by one they filed into the room, each holding a member of her family. Ginny tore her eyes away from his and stared helplessly at her family.

Ron had a black eye, Fred had a cut on his lower lip, George had a gash above his eye and Percy seemed unharmed but quite ruffled and pale. All of her brothers had resisted and put up a fight. Ginny was glad Bill and Charlie weren't here. She couldn't bear to see them like this too. Molly had a red cheek and bloodshot eyes but Arthur was the worst of the lot. Ginny let out a whimper when she saw him.

His face was bloodied and bruised and he was clutching his left arm which appeared to be broken. His robes were torn and askew and there was a large cut in his leg which was bleeding quite heavily.

"Dad..." Ginny gasped. She felt her eyes sting with tears and suddenly she had them spilling down her cheeks. She felt anger build up in side her. How dare they come into their house and attack her family! She lunged herself at Tom and they both crashed heavily to the ground.

"Let them go! Stop it, just stop it!! How can you do this?!" Ginny screamed hysterically, beating him with her fists. Tom was shocked, but Ginny's fighting was not harming him, even the slightest.

"_How can you live with yourself?! _You're a _monster!_ Let them go, let them go!!!" Ginny shrieked frantically hitting him again and again and again until she collapsed on top of him in exhaustion sobbing. Tom grabbed her around the waist and hauled her to her feet. Ginny tried feebly to escape his grasp.

"Enough of this _shit!_" Tom roared, silencing Ginny in an instant. He turned to his Death Eaters.

"Let's do what we came here to do, enough fucking around!" Tom snarled impatiently. The Death Eaters raised their wands and pointed them at her family. She watched them grasp each others hands. Ginny screamed and fought to get away from Tom but she couldn't.

"NO!! Don't do this! Please don't do this! You don't have to do this, please don't..." Ginny screamed. She flung herself forwards but was pulled back by Tom. She reached desperately for her brothers, her dad and her mum.

"NO, LET ME GO!!! Please don't! Let go of them, stop it, PLEASE!!!" Tom struck Ginny brutally across the face and she fell to a weeping heap on the floor.

Ginny heard her brothers in an uproar. Looking up through blurred eyes, she saw Ron throw his head back into the Death Eater's holding him, who let go immediately, clutching his head and roaring in pain. Ron ran forward at Tom and bowled him over. Fred and George soon joined him.

Ginny hastily turned around and saw the Death Eaters raising their wands.

"NO!" She screamed and desperately flung herself towards them. It certainly had the element of surprise. The knocked two to the ground, the third was in shock, and the other three who were holding the remaining restrained Weasley's seemed torn in what to do. The third Death Eater finally seemed to realise what was going on and hauled Ginny off his companions. Ginny brought her knee up between his legs and watched him fall – with much satisfaction – to a screaming heap on the ground.

Ginny smiled triumphantly but it was quite short-lived. She heard a cry of pain from behind her. She whipped around just as she saw Fred falling to the ground, the flash of green light dying.

It was as if the world had stopped. There was suddenly dead silence and no movement. No-one seemed to be breathing. They were all as still as statues. Every single pair of eyes in the room were fixed on Fred's lifeless body and the wand firmly grasped in Tom's hand. That's when the chaos started.

George pounced on Tom, punching, kicking and trying to bruise every inch of skin on his body. Unfortunately for George, Tom was no ordinary seventeen year old. He threw George onto the ground with minimal effort. George scrambled to his feet and roared in despair. His face was streaked with tears and he wanted with every bone in his body to kill the boy in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you, you _monster_!" He screamed viciously and threw himself with all his might at Tom who easily dispatched of him the same way as he did his twin. By this time, Ron had gone mental, Arthur and Molly were fighting desperately with the Death Eaters holding them and Percy had gone so pale he looked close to fainting.

Three Death Eaters blocked Ron's way to Tom but Ron looked as though nothing could stop him. There was a mad glint in his eye, one Ginny was quite familiar with when Ginny ever introduced him to her boyfriends or she was caught... well, doing thing her brother didn't find quite appropriate. But this was the only time Ginny was fearful of that look.

"Ron, no... don't!" Ginny rushed forward to pull her brother back, but her arm was suddenly jerked backwards as she tried to run by one of the Death Eaters she had thrown to the floor earlier. She was pulled back around and thrown into one of the kitchen chairs, then sent crashing to the ground. She cried out in pain as her head hit the side of the support posts. The whole world seemed to spin. Screams and cries echoed around her and a wave of dizziness came over her. Her eyes became so heavy until she could no longer keep them open. The screams slowly died away until all she was left with was the black oblivion that had engulfed her.


	2. Desperate Escape

Broken

Chapter 2 – Desperate Escape

Disclaimer – This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Last Chapter - "Ron, no... don't!" Ginny rushed forward to pull her brother back, but her arm was suddenly jerked backwards as she tried to run by one of the Death Eaters she had thrown to the floor earlier. She was pulled back around and thrown into one of the kitchen chairs, then sent crashing to the ground. She cried out in pain as her head hit the side of the support posts. The whole world seemed to spin. Screams and cries echoed around her and a wave of dizziness came over her. Her eyes became so heavy until she could no longer keep them open. The screams slowly died away until all she was left with was the black oblivion that had engulfed her.

* * *

The noise was deafening. Screams, cries, shouts, the sound of spells being thrown…

"Stay away from her!"

The sound of rushing footsteps echoed through Ginny's head, before the sound of skin on skin. A sharp intake of breath and a sudden thump on the ground was enough to tell her that another member of her family had been harmed.

Ginny tried to lift an eyelid, but it seemed to weigh a tonne. A splitting ache suddenly seared through her head and she cried out in pain. She tried to reach an arm up to touch her head but found her body would not follow her brains orders.

She felt herself being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms before she was thrown roughly over their shoulder. She groaned, her brain screaming at her to open her eyes; anything to get away from these people.

But it was useless.

"Put her down!"

Her brother - Ron. Relief flooded her when she heard his voice. Ron was coming to save her; everything was going to be alright. He'd never failed to protect her before.

However, the person carrying her seemed to ignore her brother's demand and moments later she heard the rustling of robes.

"A-Avada K-Kedavra!" Ron stammered, his voice cracking mid-incantation. She felt the curse hit her captor, heard him groan before beginning his descent to the ground. Even though Ginny was still out of it, she knew what was coming. The impact with the wooden floor stung Ginny's side like a thousand bees, and she let out a gasp of pain. She fought hard to get her breath back, breathing quite heavily for a few moments.

Ginny knew her captor, who she presumed was Tom or one of his Death Eaters, was not dead. She could hear his ragged breathing – even over her own. Ron did not have enough strength or energy to conjure up a spell that powerful. Ginny slowly rolled over onto her back where she finally managed to open up her eyes.

Ginny didn't know how long she'd been out for but it had definitely made a difference. The room was a mess. The dining table was upside down, a couple of the chairs were missing their legs and there were a few shattered windows. The most damage that had been done was the hole in the kitchen wall. And this wasn't just any small hole; it was massive! Whatever blast had been thrown that way, Ginny sure was glad it didn't hit anybody.

On that thought Ginny's head snapped back the other way, so fast she heard it crack.

_What if someone _had_ been hit by that blast!_ Ginny thought, alarmed. She looked around – a few tears leaking out the corner of her eyes when she spotted Fred and George's bodies – but everyone else was there. Everyone except…

"Percy…" Ginny murmured weakly, resting her head on her hand and trying to sit up. Her head felt as though it was full of water and the giant squid was swimming around in it. She did a double check of the room with her eyes, but Percy was still no where to be seen. Not even a body…

Holding back a sob, Ginny was suddenly thrust back into reality when her arm was harshly snatched and she was pulled up onto her feet. It took her a minute to realise that it was Ron who was dragging her across to the other side of the room. She looked back and saw Tom rising from the ground, an eerie red glow emanating from his irises. His features held the epitome of fury and the snarl that curved his lips was so menacing that Ginny almost cowered behind her brother.

But Ginevra Weasley forced herself to stand tall, even though her terrified expression gave herself away. She was trembling and though she didn't realise it, she was slowly backing up. She only acknowledged this fact when she hit something solid. She sharply snapped her head to the side to see what it was she'd backed into and the moment she found that it was the living-room wall, she heard a cry to her left and suddenly she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and thrown hard against the wall.

A weak moan escaped her lips and she crumpled and began to slid down it, but the arms grabbed her and violently pulled her back up. A murky haziness clouded her vision and she felt her knees buckle underneath her. She was overwhelmed by the sudden dizziness that washed over her head and she stumbled forward into the arms of her captor. Ginny murmured something incomprehensible and her face distorted in pain.

"What?" It was Tom. "What did you say?" His voice was cold and Ginny, no matter how hard she tried, could not flutter open an eyelid.

"G-Get OFF ME!" Ginny screamed with all the remaining energy she had left and pushed his forcefully off her. Caught by surprise, Tom stumbled backwards. Ginny wrenched her eyes open and ran from him. There were Death Eaters all around her, but the majority of them were taking care of Ron and her parents. Percy was still no where in sight and that sick feeling in Ginny's stomach seemed to double.

Ginny ran over towards Ron who was currently fighting off three Death Eaters. He was badly beaten up. His lower and upper lip were split in places, there was a large gash on his forehead, his nose looked like it had been broken two or three times and he looked near to collapsing. As he saw her approaching his eyes widened.

"No Ginny, go!" Ron yelled as a Death Eater punched him in the face. His cheek already seemed swollen and the purple bruising crept further up his face. Ginny winced and gave her brother a pained look.

"Ginny please! Get Dumbledore, tell Dumbl-"

A Death Eater replied with another punch to the cheek. This time Ron fell heavily to the ground. Ginny cried out to her brother but he just yelled at her.

"Go!" Ron screamed and Ginny, with one last agonized look at her brother she hastily sprinted towards her fireplace on the other side of the living room. She grasped for a handful of floo powder from the pot upon the mantle piece and held it above the roaring fire. A few grains slipped through her fingers, spotting the fire with green. Just as she was about to drop her fistful in there, she was roughly pulled backwards. Her eyes met Tom's, their faces close.

"I don't think so," Tom breathed dangerously. He then pushed her backwards with a fair bit of strength. Ginny went hurtling into the couch, floo powder flying everywhere. She hit the couch with such a force that the couch tilted backwards and fell, taking Ginny with it. Ginny cried out in pain as she hit the wooden floor boards and rolled into the stone wall. All the floo powder had slipped through her fingers as she fell. That pot on the mantle had never seemed so far away. But she had to get to it; she had to get out of here.

Ginny scrambled to her feet, desperate now, but unwilling to give up. She had to do it … for her brothers. That's when her eyes landed on her ticket to Dumbledore; an unconscious Death Eater – and his wand.

Tom Riddle hadn't even noticed this sudden opportunity for the young red-head.

Ginny turned her back to Tom and sprinted towards the wand; all the while the power-hungry boy behind her believed her to be running away.

"You surprise me, Ginevra," Tom announced to his girl, as everyone else around him was battling with one deadly objective. "I didn't believe you were as cowardly as to not even face your opponent … not that we should be fighting against each other. We could be on the same side, my darling, if only you'd let me."

Ginny shuddered at his words and all of a sudden she tripped over a chair leg, collapsing on top of Tom's sleeping follower.

"And you're so clumsy, my dear," Tom continued from behind Ginny, set on taunting her. "My, my … you _do_ have a lot to learn."

Her fingers grasped for the wand, stretching them out to their fullest extent. Her finger tip grazed mahogany wood …

"No bride of mine will be seen stumbling around."

This remark caused Ginny to lurch her body forward in desperation and snatch the wand from the floor.

"I'll be no bride of yours," Ginny exclaimed, hatred dripping from each word, spinning around. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

As Tom's suddenly rigid body began to fall, Ginny was already on her feet running at full pelt towards the fire place. She could hear Tom's screams at the terror of her escaping and she sensed that already everyone's attention was back on them.

"_Accio floo powder!_" Ginny cried and the whole pot flew into her hand

"Stop her! Seize her!" Tom shrieked. "She's escaping you fools, STOP HER!" The desperation in his voice continued to rise. It was obvious that the spell Ginny cast had not had the full effects as Tom was still able to talk but this did not matter to Ginny. She smashed the pot of floo powder into the fire place, not leaving a single ounce of dust for those after her.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Ginny panted and threw herself unceremoniously into the grate. With one last glance at her smouldering house, half a dozen unmoving bodies scattered on the burning floor and Tom's furious, screaming face, Ginny escaped the battlefield into a whirlwind of sickly green.

Her body span in tight circle and with a moan sudden queasiness took over her. The youngest Weasley's head felt twice as heavy and with an unexpected jolt, Ginny was flung out of the sea of green where she landed with a groan on cold stone.

Stillness. Silence. And then pain.

Every bone felt broken, her body beaten to such a point that her eyes would only present a haze instead of her surroundings. The battered Gryffindor tried to move but her body would not listen to her screaming brain.

"Help ..." she murmured feebly into emptiness. An agonized sob escaped her cracked and bleeding lips.

_I cannot lose like this._

Ginny forced herself to sit up, crying out in pain as she discovered a jagged piece of chine protruding from just above her ankle – part of the floo powder pot! And even in this dim flickering light and with Ginny's sudden lack of poor vision, she could make out the fine dust on one side. With one swift, unthinking movement she wrenched it out with a chilling scream. Holding her breath to keep back the pain, half-blinded by tears, she pulled herself back into the fireplace and cracked the piece of china n the grate.

"Dumbledore's Office."

Seconds later she tumbled out of a second fireplace, startling a tired-looking Albus Dumbledore behind his desk.

"Miss Weasley!" Dumbledore exclaimed, rushing forwards. "What on Earth-"

"T-Tom… Rid-ddle…" Ginny choked out, coughing and spluttering. "B-Burrow … k-k-killed-" She broke down into distressed sobs, collapsing in a head at the Headmaster's feet. More voices entered the room, loud and heavy footsteps boomed around her but nothing was clear. Yelling and screaming echoed around the poor girl, arguing shouts and distraught exclamations filling her head, but slowly these were becoming fuzzy. Her focus dissipated and Ginny's world turned black once more.

* * *

A/N – Wow… I haven't updated this in OVER A YEAR! I almost forgot I had it, but I do love this story (well, now that I remember I even wrote it!). I got a couple of reviews and emails for it really recently and decided to do something about updating it. I know I'd promised to submit more of Corruptive very soon, but it's become really difficult to write – a VERY serious chapter ahead, so I've been writing other stories as a bit of relief!

I'm going to say now that I am going to take my take with this next chapter of Corruptive – I don't want to rush, so please be patient.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's not too long, but the next segment of the story needs a chapter for itself and would make this one unbearably long! Thanks for reading! Got any constructive criticism? Anyone who reads my stories often enough will know that I LOVE it! So please review and help me out.

Marauders Gal


End file.
